Luxa the Underlander
by LOVE.you.LOVE.you.LOVE
Summary: umm... well... luxa cant stand the pressure of not seeing gregor... so she sneaks out to see him... Grexa!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 LUXA THE UNDERLANDER**

After Gregor had left the Underworld, Luxa could barely think. All she could think of was Gregor. She kept recalling their first meeting, their last kiss, and everything else that had happened in between. Since he had left, Luxa went up secretly (without the council knowing) to the rock and sat there for a few minutes every night, thinking of Gregor.

Luxa tried to not show anyone how much she missed Gregor, but it was not easy hiding it when everything seemed to remind her of him.

**Goes into script mode**

Luxa: We must try to rebuild this city as fast as we can. The cutters may find a way to attack, and with many of our warriors… warriors…

Ripred: Queen! The warriors… what? Ohhh… I see now. When you say warrior you think of your love Gregor, correct?

Luxa: angrily No, I am not thinking of Gregor… I… I just… merely lost track of what I was going to say.

Ripred: Mm-hmm? All right then… do you know now what you were going to say?

Luxa: Uhh… yes. The cutters will try to find a way to attack, and with many warriors dead any many wounded, it will be hard to defend our city.

Council: That is an excellent statement. So, for now, we focus all of our energy on rebuilding this city. Meeting is dismissed.

**Mareth and Ripred whispering**

Ripred: She misses Gregor. I have to admit, although he was annoying and extremely clueless at times, this place seems a bit empty… and Lizzie…

Mareth: Yes, I know too. Queen Luxa seems to be under much stress. Have you looked at her face? She has barely gotten any sleep, and I think that the issue of reconstruction has tired her immensely. To add on top of that, Gregor is gone so she is worried for him.

**Howard joining with them**

Howard: What is it you speak of right now?

Ripred: Our dear queen is under sooo much stress, and she is missing her love.

Howard: I have noticed that as well. Will the council allow her to go up to see him, or let him come to see her?

Mareth: I doubt they ever will. And, the Warrior's mother is pretty strict herself.

Howard: Yes. Then, what are we going to do about Luxa?

**Luxa calls out to them**

Luxa: What are the three of you clustered about for? There is too much work needed to be completed for anyone to be chatting…

Ripred: Nothing, just nothing. We were just discussing strategy of rebuilding the city.

Luxa: All right then. Well, I must get back to my chambers. Hazard said he wants to see me after the council meeting was over. Howard, you should be seeing to the wounded. Ripred, Lapblood said she has need of you…

**Exit script mode**

Then, Luxa turned around and walked off to her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 LUXA THE UNDERLANDER

CHAPTER 2 LUXA THE UNDERLANDER

Luxa pretended like she was going to go back to her chambers, but really, she was going to sneak away to the rock in Central Park. She walked calmly to Aurora, and told the bat to take her to the park.

**Enters script mode**

Luxa: We must to get to the rock. I must go up. All of this stress is pulling at my mind. I think I may be going mad.

Aurora: Yes, I will take you. But I must return in an hour, for there is training to do.

Luxa: Thank you, Aurora. All right, let us go quickly.

A voice from behind them: Are you so sure, your highness? Do you really think that you should be going up, risking yourself and your pretty queen hide?

Luxa: RIPRED, do NOT tell anyone where Aurora and I are going. I am not going to go to see Gregor; I am only going up to the rock.

Ripred: Well, if you're going up, why not see him?

Luxa: He has probably already left for Ver-jean-yah and has forgotten all about me.

Ripred: I think not. Nerissa has told me that she still feels that the Warrior is still above in the Overland.

Luxa: Even if I want to go to see him, the council will not allow it.

Ripred: You think so? Well, if you were so intent on following the council's orders, why have you been going to the rock in Central Park for the past days? And if we go—

Luxa: We? What do you mean by we? Do you mean you, Aurora and I?

Ripred: Oh, no, your highness. I am talking about you, Aurora, me, Howard, Nike, and Mareth. Surely we are enough to be your bodyguards…

-Howard and Mareth entering-

Howard: Yes. I do not really approve of you going up to meet the Underlander all on your own, but I think that if I am there, it will be sufficient.

Luxa: Do you mean it? Oh, thank you!

Ripred: Finally, some thanks to me. Come on, we have not much time. Soon, the council will notice that we are gone.

**Exit script mode**

And with that, the group mounted and got ready to see Gregor

AUTHORS NOTE: next time… it'll be in Gregor's POV :D HEEHEE … fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Luxa the Underlander

Ever since he had left the Underland, Gregor felt empty. Like there was someone that had been inside of him and now it was taken away. And he knew who that someone was. Luxa. The only girl he had ever liked who liked him back. Gregor truly loved her. And now that the two of them had been ripped apart. Why? It didn't seem fair. Gregor saw no point in being happy for a long time without Luxa. There was nothing here in the Overland to be happy about. And now, he had no idea how much his life was going to change again

enter script mode

Gregor: Mom, do you need me to buy any groceries?

Grace (Gregor's mom): Um… yes. I have a list. I was going to go out myself, but all right. Here you go. Be back before seven, and if you think you're going to be late, call me. Oh, and can you take Boots too? She's been dying to get out.

Gregor: All right. Boots! Come on! We have to go to the store!

Boots: 'Kay Gregor. I'm coming. Wait foe me! Wait foe me!

Gregor: I'm waiting Boots! But hurry, we have to go fast.

Boots: All wight.

exit script mode

So Gregor took Boots to the store. He bought everything his mom needed, and bought Boots a pack of Skittles candy. She immediately opened the pack and started munching on them. As the two of them walked home, they passed Central Park. Boots pulled on Gregor's sleeve and asked if they could play there for a moment. She had seen some of her friends, Lola and May. Gregor called Grace and asked. Because May's mother was there, Grace said yes. She talked to May's mom, and agreed. So Gregor was able to stay at Central Park. Now that Boots was occupied, Gregor could do whatever he wanted for a while. He chose to go to the rock. He didn't know why he went there. It was just that there was a force that had him go there. Gregor hadn't gone to the big rock in a long time. Ever since he left, Gregor tried to avoid the place. But now, he didn't. He went to the rock and sat on it. He sat there for a long time, almost until the sun was down. Then all of a sudden, he felt motion. The rock was being moved!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? OOOOHHH… :D oh yea... Just a disclaimer… I do NOT own all the characters here except for May, Lola and May's mom. (THEY ARE NOT REALLY IMPORTANT ANYWAYS)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL UNDERLAND SERIES CHARACTERS I WISH I DID

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL UNDERLAND SERIES CHARACTERS I WISH I DID

I give up on the "enter/exit script mode"

Gregor jumped off the rock. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??" Gregor shrieked. All of a sudden, a hand/paw (?) clamped around Gregor's mouth. Gregor tried to scream again, but a voice hissed in Gregor's ear. "Quiet, Overlander. Do you want all of New York City to hear you? It is only us, your long-forgotten friends from the Underland. "

It was a voice Gregor could never forget, no matter how hard he tried to forget it. "Ripred? Why are you here? What do you mean by friend-s?"

"I mean, others have come to see you. Now turn around so you can see us." The paw released, and Gregor turned around. He saw Ripred, now lying down on the rock. Behind Ripred, there was motion. Luxa came bursting out of the tunnel, and ran straight over to Ripred.

"What have you done? I thought you would have stayed with us, but as soon as our group reaches the stairs, you bolt? This is most u—Gregor?! Gregor, is it really you??" Luxa had turned around and shrieked. Then she stopped. Luxa seemed to calm down and freeze. Cautiously, she walked up to Gregor. "Gregor, I missed you so! Have you… have you… ha—"

Ripred cut Luxa off. Then he finished what she was going to say. "The queen means to ask if you missed her. She has been coming up to this very rock when she can. That shows a bit of devotion."

Gregor was so shocked and happy at the same time. So shocked and happy that he sprinted to Luxa, picked her up, and kissed her. Luxa kissed him back. When they stopped, Gregor whispered, "Of course I missed you. I missed you so much."

Behind the two of them, there was a cough. They turned around. Mareth and Howard had just climbed out of the tunnel under the rock. Luxa blushed, and Gregor hid his face. Gregor braced himself for the scolding he was in for, but got a surprise. "Overlander! How fare you? My cousin has nearly gone mad from not seeing you. Please, do not leave her. I can NOT stand the sight of her unhappiness. She is queen, so if she is unhappy, all of Regalia is unhappy." Howard grinned. "We have all missed you dearly."

Ripred added, "You must say, although the food in the Underland is very tasty, I miss the great Cormaci dishes and Lizzie's tidbits." This reminded Gregor of reality. "Oh no! What time is it? Mom's going to kill me. She gets SO nervous if I'm out for this long… I have to go. I'm so sorry!"

He turned to go, but Ripred's tail caught his arm and pulled him back. "No way are you going home after this. You either stay, and see your love longer, or you go home, and never see any of us again. The gnawers can break all connections from the Underland to here."

This scared Gregor. "W—what? What are you talking about? What do you mean, break all connections… do you mean seal all the tunnels?" Ripred nodded.

Then Luxa cried out, "Gregor! Do not leave me. I have waited too long to see you! Please, at least take me somewhere! I will die if I cannot see you anymore! Please! Please Gregor… for me?" Luxa had started sobbing. This was too much for Gregor. He flung himself at Luxa, and embraced her.

Then he announced, "I'm going to reason with my mom. If she can't say yes to my decision to be with Luxa, I'm going to run away."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…K?? SERIOUSLY… I HOPE ONE DAY I WILL WRITE BOOKS AS GOOD AS THIS. 

GRACE POV:

"Gregor, you are NOT going to go back to the Underland. I do not want you to go there ever again. You know that"

I had expected Gregor to give in to me, especially because I had switched from stern to pathetic, but this surprised me. It was quiet, it was short, but it was firm.

"No." I could hardly believe my ears. Gregor, telling me… no? This was definitely a first. Gregor's reaction had startled me so much, that I was speechless for a bit. When I regained my ability to talk, I could only get a short comeback.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, I will not stay here. I love Luxa, and if I am away from her, I will not be able to live. I will… I'll… I think it will get to the point that I might die. Yes, mom. It's that serious. Mom, think back to when you were dating Dad. Did you ever feel that if you were away from him for more than a year, did you feel that you would burst?"

He had me there. I started to reach over and ruffle his hair, but then stopped. He was trying to convince me to let him go…UNDER. You know, down there, where they had giant talking animals. And people with strange purple eyes. And everything else. How could I put my baby in danger? I just couldn't. Yet, there was a strange feeling that if I didn't let him go to the Underland, he _would _do all the things he said would happen. Be depressed. An empty shell forever.

GREGOR POV:

When I had asked my mom if I could go down to the Underland, she said no immediately. I don't know why she wouldn't like me to go to the place. It had no dangers, besides that Regalia was almost always with war with each other. But, now, after the great war, all the inhabitants had sort of made peace. And another thing it contained that kept me happy. Luxa. The girl I loved. Of course, with 'young puppy love', it was never really sure if it was to last or not, but I was pretty sure that Luxa was my love forever. We had gone through so much together, starting with when she had slapped me to when we leaned next to each other in the museum, looking through pictures. How could I stay away from her? I tried, but it drove me mad. I was just nobody without the Underland. Most of the people I knew the best lived down there. Ripred. Howard. Mareth. Perdita. Nerissa. Luxa. So many others. How could I come back up _here_, after everything down _there_? How? As I prepared to defend my 'case' further, Mom spoke.

GRACE POV:

I knew this was crazy, but seeing Gregor suffer more was going to kill the rest of the family. And besides, yesterday, Gregor's father and I had discussed the Virginia issue a bit more, and we had decided to stay here. Who knew how long Grandma was going to stay in the hospital? But, the thing that was keeping me from letting Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots from going back was fear. Every time someone in our family went to the Underland, something bad happened. My husband disappeared. Gregor was pulled into who-knows-how-many-quests? Boots was captured, and was named the princess of…cockroaches. Lizzie had to break a code before the whole city of Regalia (and the people in it) was destroyed. I caught the plague. This whole family was falling apart because of it. But, at the same time, our family changed. Gregor was becoming braver and standing up for himself, Lizzie was more confident, Boots was—well, just being Boots, except a _better_ Boots (don't ask me how), and so much more. This was impossible to decide. But I had to make my decision. And I decided this now.

"Gregor, you have my permission to go to the Underland. But, please, PLEASE, do not get yourself in any danger. And Gregor, baby? I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. I'll be really careful okay?"


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone… sorry you guys I haven't updated in SOOOOOO long haha…

Well I'm back, and hopefully I'll be updating soon…

Marching band season's over!! Haha, I was actually meaning to update and write starting the beginning of school, but then,,, you know marching band?

Ahh…marching band. Harsh practices, living in the band hall, sleeping at four every night, having dark circles, march march march ten-HUT!...

Yess,,, band. But that's all over (yayy) so I WILL be posting more about Grexa(:

Hehe, I like Grexa(:

Kk, peace, love, clarinet…

~~~Rosie

Ohhh… and I would like to point out that I might be writing a new story…

It won't really be a fanfiction…I''m just posting it on f.f just to get reviews…

I'll post more on it as time passes(:

Kk,,, im thinking about it…

Thanks!!


End file.
